Something Called Life
by MyImmortalSerenade
Summary: The story of Felicity's pokemon journey with her friend Evangeline and the people and pokemon she meets. Im not to good with summaries. Please rate and review.


_READ THE DISCLAMER!!! IMPORTANT!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the original Pokémon characters or anything else that is not mine. If I did id be rich and funding the make Pokémon real foundation. Please enjoy and feel free to leave your comments, helping me on how to help my English writing skills or just to leave your opinion. :)_ _I'm sorry for all the typos or errors that there may be, I wrote all of this on my phone… and my English sucks. Well just bear with me on this first chapter with all the description of characters, its just to give all of you a good mental picture of the two characters._

~Chapter 1- the past~

A girl with long wavy hair, the color of sand, eyes the color of the ocean, on her pale milky skin thought to herself as she looked out her window. The sky was clear and full is stars, a good sign. At least that's what her mother told her. It was the night before Felicity Essence and all the other ten year olds in Pallet Town received their first Pokémon and went off on a Pokémon journey. Sure that was on her mind, it was going to be the start of a new beginning. But, all that she could think of was of the carefree times with Gary, Eva, and Ash. And when Gary single-handedly destroyed all of what they had.

• A year earlier •

Felicity was sitting on the swing with her hair in a long ponytail with two long strands on each side and short choppy bangs. She was dressed in long light blue shorts, with a plain light yellow t-shirt and brown tennis shoes. Next to her was Evangeline Clearwater. She had straight brown hair that she wore down and parted in the middle. Accompanied with green eyes. She was also much shorter that girls her age, not to mention much lazier. She was wearing a plain white cotton  
dress with white sandals on her feet.

"Do we really have to go to the forest with Gary and Ash?" Eva said as she kicked the sand.

"Yes it's an important meeting" replied Felicity.  
"But that requiers walking Fee" the girl whined.

"Gasp I'm sorry Eva! How could I have ever asked you to do something as drastic as walking?! Gasp!"

"Fine let's go so you can be with your love" Eva said as she stood up from the swing set.

With that Felicity hissed at her friend "Nor am I now, or will I ever  
be in love with Gary Oak" with her face brightening.  
Eva grinned and smugly said "If I can recall correctly there will be  
two young gentlemen waiting for us, how I did not say which of the two  
was your love."  
Felicity tried to protest, but then hung her head and said "Let's just  
go."  
"One for Eva and zero for Fee, heheheheheh" Eva said as she drew an  
imaginary tally mark in the air.

•At the Meeting•

"Gary, can you hurry it up? I'm starving here!" complained Ash, as he was resting his chin on a fallen tree trunk.

"I'm so bored" complained Felicity sitting on the trunk.

"I had to walk" Eva whined while she threw herself on a patch of grass.

"This is no way to act! One year from now we will be starting our Pokémon journeys. We will face many challenges much greater that hunger, boredom and walking" said Gary.

"Get to the point already" the three said.

"Well...."

"Well what?" snapped Eva.

"Let him find the right words Eva" said Felicity as she turned to Gary "Go on I won't let them interrupt you.

Gary saw her sweet smile and began to blush."Ummm ok.....ummm......." _'She is the only one_ _who ever caused me to be thrown of balance. Iwana take the journey, together, so one day she'd realize that I'm-'_

"Earth to Gary" said Ash as he waved his hand in front of Gary's face.

In turn Gary pushed his hand away."Will ya let me think?"  
"Sheesh I'm sorry"

"Where was I ......? Well about the Pokémon journey ... I think we should all go together... In a group."

"That's a great idea Gary!" exclaimed Felicity.

"Great, I thought I had one more year with you but no." Eva uttered as she rolled her eyes.

"I like It." stated Ash.

"Then it's settled then!" shouted Gary as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Yay! How great. Can we now go to Ash's house for lunch?" said Eva with a lot of apathy.

•Present•

But all of that, our friendships, adventures, hopes and dreams. Collapsed. In one day.

•A month ago•

"So your backing out on us now after all we went through?" screamed Ash. "All those years of friendship? And your just gonna throw all of that away?!"  
"If I wanna be a Pokémon master I can't hang around you losers." Gary hissed as the two boys got closer to each other in the heated argument.  
"Please, you guys stop fighting." intervened Felicity, when she got between the two boys.  
"Get outta my way, you're the biggest loser out of the bunch!" spat Gary as she pushed Felicity on to Ash which caused both of them to fall on the ground.  
"THAT'S IT! YOU WENT TO FAR GARY OAK!" Eva screamed as she punched Gary in his nose with all her might.  
"Ughh.. That's it I'm out!" said Gary in a nasaly voice caused by the blood flowing out of his nose.  
"I'm going home. I'll see you guys tomorrow." said Ash as he stormed off to his home.

After the two boys left Felicity fell to the floor and began to sob. She was looking forward to tracking the world with the quartet. But in one instant it was gone. All of it. Eva knelt to the ground next to her friend and embraced her. "It's ok. Were still gonna travel together. It's gonna be alright."

•Present•

She put her head to her knee. There's no use to worry about this anymore. It's in the past and it can't hurt her anymore. The past month she's harden herself, studied about Pokémon, and watched all the specials about it along side Eva and the occasional Ash. She lifted herself from her window seat and threw herself on her bed. All she could do was hope now.

_Authors Note: So basically this chapter was an insight in the mind of Felicity. So I won't have to go back and explain things later on because then I'd forget. Please Review!_


End file.
